1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing lures with emphasis on special hooks, soft plastic baits with flexible elliptical or isosceles trapezoid shaped diving lips, and related accessories, and more particularly to tandem two-hook fish hooks, capable of being modified into many shapes and sizes, variations of said hooks supporting one and two piece soft artificial fish, worms, insects, or other creature-like bodies, having an attached forwardly and downwardly projecting flexible lip.
2. Background of the Invention
The purpose of fish hooks is to hold and present live and artificial baits, including water or air borne fish forage in an enticing action to catch different kinds of fish. The following art defines the present state of this field:
Leinonen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,174 teaches that a fish hook with a rearwardly directed barbed bait holding pin does hold and align bait, and is inferior in it's ability to hold bait relative to a forwardly directed hook. His hook conformation has line attachment eye below center of gravity making it difficult in many cases to stop bait spin and unwanted line twist. Small hook at top rear requires separate expensive fabrication procedures, and downwardly positioned hook is more likely to snag on obstructions and is often not as efficient in catching fish as an upwardly positioned hook.
Jacobus U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,942 discloses a fish hook having the traditional barbed hook at rearwardly end of hook shaft, an upwardly directed bait holding post, an upwardly directed line eye, with all members in same vertical plane, however, bait impaled on short vertical post is easily dislodged when fish strike or after repeated casts, causing loss of bait, line twist, and loss of fishing time to readjust and replace bait.
Roy U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,554 discloses that most available standard hooks do not hold or keep bait aligned as well as they might. Mr. Roys' hook consists of two barbed ends, one end shaped as a fish hook and the other as a straight barbed pin, and a line eye, said barbed pin angled from hook shaft and being very short, makes attaching and retaining live and artificial bait, so that it continuously appears life like is most difficult, especially after numerous cast or a strike.
Rudolph U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,581 describes a lure having a creature-like head with a forwardly and downwardly directed rigid blade permanently attached to a specially bent hook, said blade does not flex nor bend rearwardly to release hang-ups, is expensive to produce, and is not readily interchangeable, said lure is not provide with tandem two hook fish hook separate rear hook shaft for selectively positioning of removable adjustable hook weights, and has no secure provisions to hold and keep baits aligned and no separate front hook on which to attach live or artificial fish, worms and jigs of the invention.
Clearly there is a need for such lures with life like fish attracting action, a hook, which will align and hold baits, jigs, and fly type lures securely and still be relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture. The above listed objects are all parts of the invention and with their various options and modifications fulfill these apparent needs and provide further related advantages.